20 Years Later
by Anniyah
Summary: Sophia is the daughter of Snow White, and she doesn't know who she is. She's been keeping a big secret for the past two years, that has completely changed her life. Jordan is the son of the Evil Queen and has faced persecution his whole life because of who his mother is. These two teens end up having something in common. They don't want to be anything like their parents.
1. Chapter 1: The Thief

It's been 20 years since every prince and princess has gotten their "happily ever after", but the stories only just started when you thought they were over. See the thing is, there is no such thing as a happily ever after. For there to be one the story must end, and the stories never truly end. When one story "ends" another begins. You see something is always going to happen and the story will always continue, but this time the stories won't be about the basic fairy tale characters, now it's time for the kids to shine.

 **Sophia POV:**

I'm walking down the cobblestones streets of the Snow White's kingdom keeping my head low, counting the cobblestones as I walk. I put my hood over my head, and try not to draw any attention to myself. I can't let anyone see me, or know who I am, because well I'm the daughter of Snow White, but that's not the only reason I don't want anyone to see me.

I look around the street to all the stores and shops and wonder which one I should go into. Then I see a well known jewelry store that my mother loves, and decide to go in there.

I walk in and quickly go to the back, where no one else is. I find a beautiful necklace with a sliver chain, and a blue heart.

 _This is so beautiful, I must have this necklace_ I think.

I check the price and it's over $500. I put my hands in my pocket to find that they're empty and I know that I have no other choice. I look around to see if anyone is near me, but luckily I'm by myself, so I take the necklace and put it in my pocket.

"Um, excuse me miss," a man behind me says.

 _Oh no. What if he saw me steal the necklace? What if he knows I'm the daughter of Snow White? How did I not see him?_

"Have I ever seen you before?" He asked me.

"Uh umm..." I start to stutter. "No." I quickly say and start to walk out. I put my hands in my pocket to find them empty. _Where's the necklace?_

"Excuse me miss, but you dropped this," the same man from before had said. The necklace was in his hands and the I quickly snatched it out, but then he grabbed my hand with a tight grip. I couldn't say anything. I was silent. I couldn't risk making a scene and having people see me.

He looks to his right where there's a poster with an awful drawing of me that says:

 **Wanted thief in the Snow White kingdom. 5'2" has dark brown hair, and obsidian eyes. If anyone has any information please contact the queen immediately, and there will be a $500,000 reward for whoever finds her.**

"You're the thief," he said with a devilish grin. "Oh just imagine what I would do with all the money." I knew that if if I didn't do something quick I wouldn't have to imagine, and I'd know what he would be doing with all that money.

So I knew that I had no other choice but to judo flip him.

People in the store were staring at me until a lady had screamed "It's the thief! Guards come get her!"

I run.

I run out the door and down the streets. I'm going through secrete passageways and shortcuts, and I am much faster than the most of the Guards except for one.

I eventually lose all of them except for the one that's almost as fast as me, and I have an idea on who he might be, so that made me run faster.

If he's who I think he is, then there's no way I can let him catch me.

I keep running until I come to an alleyway and find a boy with jet black hair, ocean blue eyes bite into an apple then look up at me.

"Did you get it?" He asks.

I take the necklace out of me pocket and hold it up. "Of course I did."

* * *

 **A/N Did you guys like this? Please be honest and leave a comment and tell me how you feel. I would also like to give a quick shoutout to my friend Lilliana who helped me with editing this chapter, you're the best Lilliana :). I have a lot of ideas on how I want this story to turn out, and yes you will get to find out who the boy in the alleyway is, but for now, you'll have to wait a little longer for that. And ya I know this chapter is kinda short , and it's just cause I'm starting the story, and later the chapters will be getting longer :)**

 **-Anniyah**


	2. Chapter 2: The Guard

**Johnathan POV:**

I thought I would catch her.

I thought I would finally catch the thief and make my parents proud of me, but I didn't.

She was so fast, and when she got to the alleyway I thought that she would be trapped and have no where to go.

But she wasn't there, she just disappeared.

"Did you see where she went?" one of the guards asks me after he finally caught up.

"She went into the alleyway and then she just disappeared."

"What do you mean she disappeared?!"

"I mean that she's gone, and I couldn't catch her."

"We should go to the castle and inform your parents," another one of the guards said.

"We should be looking for her," I said "what type of guards are we if we won't even try to look for the criminal?!"

"Sir she's gone, and if you want we will inform the other guards to be on high alert, but the king and queen need to know about what just happened."

I let out a sigh. "Fine, but let's go to the shop first and get some of the witnesses to tell us what they saw."

"Yes sir," both the guards said at the same time. We all started walking to the shop, and it was silent until one of the guards said something.

"Did you see her face, or notice anything about how she looks that may help us find her," he ask.

"All I saw was her long dark brown hair."

"I saw her hair as well," the other one says, "it looks a lot like your sisters hair."

I already knew this. The thief did have the same hair, eye color, and height as my sister. And Sophia would always seem to disappear whenever the thief would appear, and she would always reappear whenever the thief did appear. This has been going on for that last 2 years.

But I tried to get the thought out of my head. My sister is the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, why would she ever want to steal?

But a some of the evidence did point to Sophia being the thief.

 _No, stop._ A voice in my head seemed to be saying. _What type of brother are you? You're accusing you're own sister of being one of the biggest thief the kingdom has ever seen._

 _It's obviously her,_ another voice in my head was saying. _No one has ever sees her when the thief strikes._

 _It's not her_ , the first voice says.

 _It's obviously her._

 _No it not._

 _Yes it is._

I felt like there was a war in my head. I don't know which voice to believe, is she the thief or is it someone else?

"There's the shop," said one of the guards. "Lets go inside and see if we can talk to any witnesses, Johnathan you should go home before Princess Alison gets to the castle."

I had completely forgotten that Alison was coming over to the castle. Alison is he daughter of Cinderella, my sister's best friend and my girlfriend. I'm pretty good friends with her brother Samuel.

"I'll call a carriage for you Johnathan," one of the guards said and then went off.

"While he's getting the carriage I'll just go into the store and talk to some of the witnesses," I say to the other guard.

I walk in and see a man sitting on a chair with a bunch of people around him.

"And then she flipped me!" The man was telling the people, "I hope those lousy guards find her, she's been robbing the kingdom for two years and all they've done is find out her height, and hair and eye color."

"Excuse me sir but is there a problem," I ask. He sees me and obviously realizes who I am and immediately gets up and bows down to me.

"You're majesty I was just talking to some people about what the thief has done to me, please tell me you have found and arrested her."

"I'm sorry but we haven't found the thief." I could see the anger in his eyes as I say that. Before he could say anything one of the guards from before had interrupted him.

"Sir the carriage to take you to the castle is waiting for you."

"Thank you," I say to the guard. "And sir, trust me when I say that we will find the thief and she will get the punishment that she deserve." The man smiles and gets up and bows again. I leave the shop and get into the carriage.

The ride to the castle was silent and quick.

When i finally get to the castle I can't find my sister.

I start walking to her room when I see my mom in the hallway.

"Mom."

"Johnathan I heard about what happend in the kingdom, it's okay that you didn't catch the thief."

"Oh yeah... I don't really care about that, but I was wondering where Sophia is."

"Last time I saw her she was in the garden, but there's no time for you to look for her, Cinderella's children will be here soon, you should get out of your guards uniform, while I go look for her."

"Thanks mom."

"No problem," she says then kisses my forehead.

So I go back to my room and get out of my guards uniform and get dressed into regular clothes.

As I'm putting away he gaurds uniform a hear a knock on the door. "Come in."

It was on of the servents. He bows and then says, "Sir, Prince Samuel and Princess Alison have arrived."

"Where are they?"

"In the great hall eating with your mother and father."

"Thank you I will be headed there shortly." He leaves and I put away the uniform and head to the great hall. The great hall was one of my favorite pleases in the whole castle. It was one of the biggest rooms and has a beautiful chandelier.

I get to the great hall to see Prince Samuel talking to my father and Princess Alison talking to my mother.

"Here he is now," my mother says.

"Hello mother, hello Ali," I say and plant a kiss on Alison's cheek.

"Johnathan," she says giving me a big hug. "Where's Sophia?"

"I honestly do not know where she-" but I couldn't finish my sentence because I was cut off. Sophia had come running in the room.

"I'm here I'm here," she said.

"Where have you been? I've been looking for you."

She had a little smile on her face. The type of smile she always has when she does something she knows she's not supposed to do. "I was just getting mom her birthday gift."

* * *

 **A/N Did you guys like the chapter? Please just be honest and leave a comment, I will read them all. I would like to give a shout out to my friend Lilliana for editing this :) and two other shout outs to giselle16 and Sailor Luck for your nice comments. I'm going to try to make a schedule for posting but for the next few chapters the posts are going to be random. I'm also going to answer any questions that you guys comment in my authors note, and I will be giving a shout every time I post to some of my favorite comments :)**

 **-Anniyah**


End file.
